Laktan
Laktanalgu Taljaknejlu, better known as Laktan was a Jultak fisher, cargo laborer, and eventually, smuggler. Biography Laktan hatched in Year of Klajul 891 in the fishing neighborhood of Ashkglek in Klajul City. He was the third hatched in a long line of fishers and was expected to someday take his Atriarch’s place. Upon his hatching, the local priest gave him the name of Laktanalgu, which roughly translates to one who screams. From a young age, Laktan was put to work, mostly to help sell fish, but participated in fishing outings as he grew older. Lookimg to the Stars On a quiet night in 898, a massive meteor exploded in the sky above Klajul Bay sending fragments throughout the region Young Laktan had witnessed it from his clans’ flotilla. He later discovered a small meteor fragment on the deck of his boat and he made it into a necklace. From then on, Laktan was obsessed with space, space travel, and aliens. He would ask innocent, but intrusive questions whenever an alien visitor bought fish from the clan, and stocked up on books on space. He slowly began to lose interest in fishing. He decided he was going to be a cargo captain. Coming of Age Thinking back the tragic Kreyuna Abductions in the Year of Klajul 895, Laktan’s Atriarch eventually began to actively oppose his wishes to go to space, and prepare him for his role as Atriarch. Laktan began to grow bored of the repetitive nature of fishing and questioned his Atriarch’s fundamentalist beliefs. Laktan believed it was his destiny to travel the stars and couldn’t resign himself to a life of fishing. When Laktan had the age to become an clan leader, his Atriarch decided the time had come to find Laktan a mate, much to his dismay and disgust. Laktan sought a way out, but one never seemed to come. The Storm In the year 910, a deadly storm hit Klajul Bay while Laktan’s clan was in the middle of a fishing outing. Their boat was damaged by the waves and began to capsize. Laktan was able to rescue his Atriarch and siblings by helping them to the rowboat, but he was swept away by the current. Laktan survived by riding on a wood plank and washed ashore the next morning on a beach covered in storm debris. He was discovered by the inhabitants of a nearby house, who gave him a meal and a shower. When they asked about his identity, Laktan decided the time had come to disappear from his clan for good. He claimed he was clanless, and that his name was simply Laktan, or one. Much to their confusion, he asked them for a ride to the nearest Imperial Recruitment Center. Joining the Imperial Navy was the easiest way for a common Jultak to get into space. After failing nearly every test, Laktan was given the option to either become a local patrol officer or apply for a position with onsite training. Laktan went with the latter, a job as a cargo laborer aboard the starship Totality. Personality Category:Jultak Category:Characters